


Have Your Cupcake and Eat It, Too

by pope_hope_123456



Series: 2016 Dippica Week [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 09:02:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7216156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pope_hope_123456/pseuds/pope_hope_123456
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pacifica wants that cupcake so bad she’ll do anything to get it. And Dipper might make her do just that!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have Your Cupcake and Eat It, Too

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so in this Pacifica and Dipper have been dating for a while, so Dipper’s fairly confident with flirting. They are also aged up (17).

Pacifica wanted to eat one of the cupcakes. She wanted to eat it more than she has every wanted anything in her entire. In her defense, this was for good reason. Mable Pines, the best baker in the entirety of West Coast (this wasn’t an opinion, she literally had a Blue Ribbon with that exact title that she won two summers’ prior) had baked those cupcakes. And because the Pines lived in Piedmont California, and only visited in the summer (and the occasional holiday), it had been months since Pacifica had had one of them. And now here they were, an entire two dozen just sitting out for the taking on the counter in the Mystery Shack gift shop! For the low, low price of $10 each.

“Dipper, you don’t understand. My desire for a cupcake has transcended from the realm of mere mortal want into a legitimate need. I have to have one.” The blonde, her hair pulled haphazardly into a messy bun coupled with jean short-shorts and a classic question mark Mystery Shack t-shirt demanded as she leaned over the checkout counter in the shop.

“Well, why don’t you just buy one?” The floppy brown haired sixteen-year-old with his baseball cap slightly crooked, a red and black flannel unbuttoned to the third button, a white undershirt exposed, pondered as he held one of the pastries in question.

“Because they cost literally over an hour of work and since I’m trying to save up for Woodstick tickets, I can’t justify to myself spending that much on a pastry.”

“Well, in that case…” Dipper ate over half his cupcake in one large, glorious bite.

Pacifica growled as Dipper smirked.

Pacifica narrowed her steely blue eyes, she bit, “You’re not nearly as funny as you think you are, Pines.”

With a sarcastic frown he replied, “Now, now, Paz, no need to be nasty. Besides,” He waved his left hand in a dismissive gesture, “Of course I’m not unleashing my full humor potential. I’d be the funniest guy in any room I entered! And that’s just not fair to the other guys,” He sadly shook his head, “I can’t be this smart and handsome, and then be super funny, too. They’d have nothing left! The human race would die out. So naturally I have to reign in the jokes every now and then… You know, so the human race doesn’t die out.”

Pacifica was fighting a smile as she rolled her eyes. “Yeah, you’re practically a saint, Dipper.”

He nodded with his right hand over his heart, in an incredibly pious position. “I know.”

“So saintly you’ll give a hungry maiden a free cupcake?” She asked while batting her eyelashes in a shameless attempt to flirt her way into free food.

Dipper leaned in close and whispered towards her. “I would, but if the rumors of what you did at the lake with a certain someone are true, and I personally know they are, then they aren’t any maidens around here.”

She punched him in the arm, hard. “Asshole.” She said with a smile on her face as Dipper laughed whole heartedly. Turning serious, she continued. “Seriously, though, I would anything for that cupcake, Dipper. Anything.”

“Well, anything except pay for it, of course.” Dipper reprimanded with a coy smile.

“Naturally,” Pacifica dismissed with a circular hand gesture.

“Well, would you hope on one foot, rub your belly, and pat your head all at the same time for it?” He questioned.

“I did say anything, didn’t I?” Pacifica deadpanned.

“What about unironically say that polyester is a great, multipurpose fabric that should be a staple in every person’s closet?”

Pacifica ironically gasped. “If I must, but does my pride mean so little to you?”

“No? Not that? How about a kiss, then?” Dipper winked.

“A kiss? No problem. I’d happily kiss Waddles for a cupcake!” She replied, being purposefully obtuse. 

“Not Waddles.” Dipper said as he played along.

Pacifica cocked her head in mock confusion. “Something even grosser? Like Grunkle Stan?”

Stan’s angry “Hey, I heard that!” could be heard from the other room as the teens laughed together.

Dipper, with a raise of his eyebrow and a sly smile etched on his face, clarified. “One kiss, on my lips, and you can get a free cupcake.” He wiggled his eyebrows in an intentionally comedic attempt at seduction.

Pacifica couldn’t whip the broad smile off her face as she responded. “Well, I did say anything, didn’t I?”

Pacifica reached across the counter and pulled Dipper by the front of his shirt towards her before she kissed him long and hard. Although Pacifica had intended for the kiss to last quite a long while, they were interrupted by Stan.

“Dipper, stop flirting with your girlfriend and go back to work!” He yelled sternly, although his fondness for the two was apparent.

“Sorry Grunkle Stan/Mr. Pines.” The couple sheepishly said in unison.

Turning towards each other again, Pacifica sighed. “I really should be going. My shift starts in about half an hour and I need to get ready.”

Dipper couldn’t hide his disappointment as she grabbed her cupcake and kissed him on the check. “Oh, okay. I’ll see you later than, for our date. That’s still on, right?” His voice just a little strained from anxiety.

Pacifica smiled softly, her blue eyes shining. “I wouldn’t miss it for the world.” In a more vibrant tone, she ran to Stan to give him a quick peck on the cheek and a hug. “Nice seeing you today,” She exclaimed.

“Great seeing ya, kiddo.” He replied, his side-hug gentle. “Just please stop necking my nephew in the shop, okay?” He said, mostly to see her turn tomato red.

“Oh, yeah… yeah. No problem.”

“No problem my ass,” Grumbled Stan as Pacifica bounced away to give Dipper a quick kiss goodbye. “The amount of teenage hormones in this house is nauseating.” He complained, but Stan’s unbridled joy at seeing Dipper so happy was impossible to disguise.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, sorry for any and all mistakes. Being a dyslexic fic writer isn’t always easy! If you see any mistakes, please comment so I can fix them. Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
